Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Super Saiyan Cortex Evil Broly is trying to get a power source to rule the world! Can StarryEyes880 Benjamin , Super Saiyan Crash Goku and the Gamer's Squad stop him? Sequel to Gamer's Squad. Please R&R. Finished!
1. Prologue

Gamer's Squad 2:

**Gamer's Squad 2:**

**Rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Starring:**

StarryEyes880 as Benjamin Bandicoot

Super Saiyan Crash as Goku

CrashFad13 as Crash Bandicoot

Super Secret Mario as Mario

Luigifan1 as Luigi

UltraSonicFan as Sonic the Hedgehog

Evil Shadow Hedgehog as Shadow the Hedgehog

Alienwerewolf10 as Silver the Hedgehog

Kid Anime as Ash

Pachirisu7 as Pikachu

Hyrule King as Link

Zeldagal as Zelda

DrIvoRobotnik as Dr. Eggman

Smartmac6 as Vegeta

Ghosthunter033 as Turles

WarriorBroly as Broly (Good)

Koopa King as Bowser

JetBlue2000 as Kirby

JSHADOWM as Ganondorf

PhantomBen as Phantom

Yearofthe as Spyro

AeroGuilmon04 as Guilmon

Lady Renamon as Renamon

Yuyuamos as Wario

Flamekid3 as Waluigi

ArwingRunner as Fox

FalconFreak280 as Falco

Teamstarwolf10 as Wolf

DirtyDees1123 as Ness

Sharpshooter1023 as Lucas

Fireblaster911 as Cloud

Super Saiyan Cortex as Broly (Evil)

Evil of Evils as ?? I'm not telling you.

Others: Primids, R.O.B.s, Koopas, Eggbots

**Prologue:**

It has been about 4 months since StarryEyes880 (Benjamin) and the Gamer's Squad defeated PhantomBen (Phantom). And all the heroes are taking a nice relaxation. That is, until Ghosthunter033 (Turles) and the Primids started following orders of Super Saiyan Cortex (Evil Broly). Now, Super Saiyan Cortex plans to take over the world, and he says nothing will stop him. Can the Gamer's Squad stop him? Find out on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan!

**Scene 1: **Super Saiyan Cortex's Lair

Ghosthunter033: Master Super Saiyan Cortex, we have finally found how we shall take over the planet.

??: Oh, really?

Primid 1: We sure did. We discovered a legendary power source called the Orb of the Hands, which has the power to control anything. It was originally made to control Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

??: Wow.

Primid 2: Unfortunately, the Orb of the Hands is locked up in a Master Seal that only one person can break.

??: What is his name?

Primid 3: They call him PhantomBen.

??: Interesting. I want you to find this "PhantomBen" and bring him to me! I have to have a few words with him.

Ghosthunter033: Yes, sir. (The Primids walk off, but Ghosthunter033 continues talking.) Also, I hear that this PhantomBen wants revenge on this StarryEyes880 and Super Saiyan Crash.

??: DID YOU SAY SUPER SAIYAN CRASH?

Ghosthunter033: Yes, sir.

??: That's it. I've finally got a plan! Ghosthunter033, tell the Primids there's been a change in plans. Our plan now is to capture Super Saiyan Crash, luring PhantomBen to us, and the rest is the same.

Ghosthunter033: But, si--Oh, never mind. (Runs off.)

??: Finally, revenge on Super Saiyan Crash. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: **Days of Mystery

**Scene 2: **Midair Stadium

Announcer: Hello, and welcome to the next Annual Smash Competition! Here are this year's fighters:

SUPER SAIYAN CRASH AND STARRYEYES880!

Super Saiyan Crash (Goku)

StarryEyes880 (Benjamin Bandicoot)

Announcer: Let the battle begin!

(Super Saiyan Crash starts with a Super Beam, then StarryEyes880 also does a Super Beam.)

Super Saiyan Crash: I'm not losing this easily!

StarryEyes880: Neither am I!

Announcer: Look at them go!

(A sudden rumble is heard.)

SE880 and SSC: Huh?

StarryEyes880: The sky! It's getting darker!

Super Saiyan Crash: I know.

(Someone in the audience grins. His scope starts glowing as it scans Super Saiyan Crash. StarryEyes880 notices.)

StarryEyes880: Oh, no you don't! (Jumps up and attacks the figure, stopping the scan.)

??: Great.

Super Saiyan Crash: Huh?

StarryEyes880: gasps Super Saiyan … Crash?

??: That's Ghosthunter033 to you!

(Ghosthunter033 stands up.)

Ghosthunter033: Hello, Kakarot. Long time no see.

Super Saiyan Crash: Ghosthunter033!

(Bunches of Primids appear out of nowhere.)

Ghosthunter033: Kill them all, except for Kakarot. (Points to Super Saiyan Crash, and then jumps into the sky.)

Super Saiyan Crash: Hmm. (Starts attacking the Primids. StarryEyes880 joins in.)

StarryEyes880: We have to warn the others!

Super Saiyan Crash: All right, you get Super Secret Mario and Evil Shadow Hedgehog. I'll look for Fireblaster911 and ArwingRunner.

StarryEyes880: Got it. (Super Saiyan Crash jumps into the sky while StarryEyes880 starts heading for the Mushroom Kingdom.)

**Scene 3: **Lylat System

ArwingRunner (Fox)

Teamstarwolf10 (Wolf)

FalconFreak280 (Falco)

Super Saiyan Crash: ArwingRunner!

ArwingRunner: Hold on, FalconFreak280.

FalconFreak280: I'll take on Teamstarwolf10.

ArwingRunner: SSC, I'm in the middle of a battle here. What's up?

Super Saiyan Crash: Ghosthunter033 is on the loose. I need your help to find out his plan.

ArwingRunner: Got it, SSC. (Turns to the fighters.) Continue your fight. All right, let's go.

Super Saiyan Crash: We also need Fireblaster911.

ArwingRunner: Got it! (They run off.)

**Scene 4: **Abandoned Castle

CrashFad13 (Crash)

CrashFad13: Hmm. UltraSonicFan, I'm now in the main room of the castle.

UltraSonicFan (Sonic)

UltraSonicFan: (On other side of walkie-talkie.) Okay.

CrashFad13: Shh. I'm trying to listen.

DrIvoRobotnik (Dr. Eggman)

Koopa King (Bowser)

JSHADOWM (Ganondorf)

Koopa King: So let me get this straight. We're going to find the Chaos Scepter, which has the power of the Chaos Emeralds, to take over this planet?

JSHADOWM: That's right.

DrIvoRobotnik: And we'll use my Eggbots to help.

Koopa King: And my Koopas will guard the castle.

Koopa 1: Pardon me, sir. Sorry to interrupt, but… (Grabs Evil Shadow Hedgehog.) I found a spy in our lair.

CrashFad13: Let me go, you…

Koopa 2: What should we do with him?

JSHADOWM: Hmm. I have an idea on what we'll do with him.

CrashFad13: whispers UltraSonicFan, the villains have…

DrIvoRobotnik: (grabs walkie-talkie) I'm sure you have no use for this old thing. (Throws it to a robotic dog, which chews it up.)

UltraSonicFan: (On other side) CrashFad13, what did you say? I couldn't hear you! CrashFad13! CRASHFAD13!!

Now Super Saiyan Crash, ArwingRunner and StarryEyes880 plan to stop Ghosthunter033, but why was Ghosthunter033 trying to scan Super Saiyan Crash? And what is JSHADOWM going to do to CrashFad13? To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Last time on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS… Last time on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS…

Super Saiyan Crash and StarryEyes880 figured out that something fishy was happening when Ghosthunter033 interrupted their battle with some Primids. After defeating them, Super Saiyan Crash went to find ArwingRunner and Fireblaster911, while StarryEyes880 went to find Super Secret Mario and Evil Shadow Hedgehog. Meanwhile, CrashFad13 was starting to figure out the evil plan of Koopa King, JSHADOWM and DrIvoRobotnik until a Koopa caught him. What will JSHADOWM do to CrashFad13? Find out today!

**Chapter 2: **Battle of the Bandicoots

**Scene 5: **Road to the City

StarryEyes880: Man, this will take a while! I'm nowhere near the Mushroom Kingdom! But I can't give up.

??: StarryEyes880!

JetBlue2000 (Kirby)

StarryEyes880: JetBlue2000! What's up?

JetBlue2000: Someone's invading the city! We need your help!

StarryEyes880: Who?

JetBlue2000: It's…

**Scene 6: **The City

Luigifan1 (Luigi)

Super Secret Mario (Mario)

Luigifan1: Super Secret Mario, stop! You know you're not strong enough!

Super Secret Mario: (Turns to Luigifan1.) I won't. (Someone sends Super Secret Mario flying to Luigifan1's feet.)

CrashFad13: Where is StarryEyes880? I must FIND him!

StarryEyes880: (Runs in with JetBlue2000.) CrashFad13! What happened?

CrashFad13: None of your business! Where is the Chaos Scepter?

StarryEyes880: I don't know.

CrashFad13: Must…get it…for Master…JSHADOWM!

(Everyone gasps.)

StarryEyes880: Want a fight? You'll get a fight!

(StarryEyes880 charges to CrashFad13. CrashFad13 charges to StarryEyes880. They start trading punches and kicks.)

CrashFad13: Give…me…Chaos Scepter!

JetBlue2000: We don't have it! Tikal4Ever does! Oops.

CrashFad13: Tikal4Ever? Hmm. chuckles

(StarryEyes880 shoots a Super Beam at CrashFad13 unexpectedly, knocking him out of his brainwash.)

CrashFad13: Starry…Eyes…880.

StarryEyes880: CrashFad13! Are you all right?

Super Secret Mario: Here. (Tosses StarryEyes880 a potion.)

StarryEyes880: Drink this. (CrashFad13 drinks it, then gets up.)

CrashFad13: sigh I feel better now.

StarryEyes880: Come on, guys! We have to protect Tikal4Ever!

Luigifan1: That's-a-right!

**Scene 7: **Abandoned Castle

Koopa King: So Tikal4Ever has it?

DrIvoRobotnik: Perfect. Eggbots! (Many Eggbots appear.)

Eggbot 1: Yes, sir?

DrIvoRobotnik: Go to Angel Island and bring me Tikal4Ever!

Eggbot 2: Yes, sir! (The Eggbots scuttle out.)

Meanwhile…

**Scene 8: **Phantom's Lair

??: Oh, boy. A boring life. Nothing to do, no enemies to defeat, and my minions, Yuma and Cad, abandoned me! They were just Yuyuamos and Flamekid3. Too bad. (Scans the planet on advance computer.) Huh? Super Saiyan Crash? In a mystical lair? I've got to go there!

Primids: Not if we can help it!

??: Huh?

PhantomBen (Phantom)

PhantomBen: None of you can defeat me! (Kills all of them.) Ah, the sweet smell of fresh blood. Powers me up, of course. (Drinks the blood of one of the dead Primids.)

Voice: PhantomBen!

PhantomBen: Huh? (Turns around. Sees a vision of ?? (I'm not telling you.)) Oh, Evil of Evils, very nice to see you.

Voice: This is not actually I. It's just a vision, but I'm here to warn you that Super Saiyan Cortex and the Primids are going to try to get their hands on the Orb of the Hands. You're going to need to release me soon. Until then, avoid Super Saiyan Cortex!

PhantomBen: Yes, sir.

**Well, now PhantomBen knows why Super Saiyan Cortex wants him, but will PhantomBen be able to avoid him? And who's Evil of Evils? What do you think? To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

Last time on Gamer's Squad 2… Last time on Gamer's Squad 2…

JSHADOWM had brainwashedCrashFad13, who went on a rampage in the city, while Super Secret Mario and Luigifan1 tried to stop him. StarryEyes880 then came in and battled CrashFad13, and finally defeated him. Thanks to one of Super Secret Mario's potions, CrashFad13 was easily healed. Meanwhile, PhantomBen found out Super Saiyan Crash was at a mystical cave, even though it was a fake created by Ghosthunter033 using the DNA of Super Saiyan Crash he stole. Will PhantomBen fall for the trick? Find out today…

**Chapter 3: **Danger for Tikal4Ever

**Scene 9: **Angel Island

Tikal4Ever (Tikal)

Tikal4Ever: Oh, Chaos. I still wonder. Why did you have to kill my father and the echidnas? I know they hurt the Chao and me, but that didn't mean you had to kill him! Huh?

Koopa King: Gotcha!

DrIvoRobotnik: Where's the Chaos Scepter, Tikal4Ever?

JSHADOWM: We want it now.

Tikal4Ever: I won't give it to you!

Koopa King: Really?

Tikal4Ever: Wait. (Tikal4Ever holds her head in worry.) Super … Saiyan … Crash … In danger?

DrIvoRobotnik: What?

Tikal4Ever: I've got to go. (Runs off, dropping the Chaos Scepter.)

Koopa King: Now the Chaos Scepter is ours!

DrIvoRobotnik: Wait. Is the wind blowing harder?

JSHADOWM: Yes, but… (The sky turns purple.)

DrIvoRobotnik: What's going on?

(A figure appears from the sky and floats down.)

Koopa King and JSHADOWM: Evil of Evils!

Voice: Just my voice. Ha! Ha! Ha! (Giant beam hits the villains, turning them into trophies.)

Voice: Hee, hee, hee.

**Scene 10: **Super Saiyan Cortex's Lair

PhantomBen: This is a weird place. Where's Super Saiyan…

??: Hello, PhantomBen.

PhantomBen: Super Saiyan Crash?

??: No. Super Saiyan…Cortex!

PhantomBen: Huh?

Ghosthunter033: You've fallen into a trap!

PhantomBen: Oops. But what about Super Saiyan Crash?

Ghosthunter033: It was a clone created by a sample of his DNA.

Super Saiyan Cortex: That's right, and now we need you. We want you to open the seal to the Orb of the Hands.

PhantomBen: Yeah, I know that stuff. Evil of Evils told me.

Ghosthunter033: But Evil of Evils is dead.

PhantomBen: Nope. He's sealed inside something. I can hear his voice at all times.

Super Saiyan Cortex: What's this "something?"

PhantomBen: Why should I tell you?

Super Saiyan Cortex: Very well. I have no choice. I must fight. Kamahelagora! (Shoots a beam at PhantomBen. PhantomBen smiles as he uses his hands to bounce it back at Super Saiyan Cortex.)

Super Saiyan Cortex: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! Kamehimahellamcnora! (Shoots a humongous beam at PhantomBen.)

PhantomBen: You weakling scum. (Touches it with his finger, causing to aim for Super Saiyan Cortex and Ghosthunter033.)

Super Saiyan Cortex: Oh, boy.

BOOM! (A big explosion appears. Super Saiyan Cortex and Ghosthunter033 are sprawled on the ground.)

PhantomBen: You're all weakling scums.

Ghosthunter033: I can't believe Kakarot was able to beat you.

PhantomBen: (Chuckles, then runs off.)

Super Saiyan Cortex: We lost.

**Well, PhantomBen was fooled by SSC, but he beat him, somehow. But when will Super Saiyan Crash figure out about PhantomBen's plan? To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

Last time on Gamer's Squad 2… Note: I'm switching up a few things. Benjamin Bandicoot is no longer StarryEyes880. Super Saiyan Sonic will now be Benjamin. Chi-Chi (SSC's wife) will be played by StarryEyes880. Last time on Gamer's Squad 2…

Koopa King and the others got the Chaos Scepter, but were defeated by Evil of Evils. Meanwhile, PhantomBen fell into Super Saiyan Cortex's trap, but escaped. Can Super Saiyan Crash figure out what's going on? Find out today…

**Chapter 4: **PhantomBen Returns

**Scene 11: **The Field

Kid Anime (Ash)

Pachirisu7 (Pikachu)

Kid Anime: Way to go, Pachirisu7!

Pachirisu7: Thank you!

Kid Anime: Huh? I hear something in the bushes.

??: Help, Kid Anime!

??: Pachirisu7!

Kid Anime: It's Misty Rose and EmmieEevee!

Pachirisu7: Let's go!

??: Too late.

Misty Rose (Misty)

EmmieEevee (Eevee)

Psychicmon (Mewtwo)

Misty Rose: Kid Anime!

EmmieEevee: Pachirisu7!

Psychicmon: Shut up, you two!

Kid Anime and Pachirisu7: Psychicmon!

Psychicmon: Well, boys. Surprised to see me?

Kid Anime: Let them go, Psychicmon!

Psychicmon: No way! The people that I follow orders for are Super Saiyan Cortex, who was a complete jerk, or PhantomBen, who is dead!

PhantomBen: Really?

Kid Anime and Pachirisu7: Behind you!

Psychicmon: Ugh! (Knocked down by PhantomBen.)

PhantomBen: But you're right about one thing. Super Saiyan Cortex is a jerk!

Pachirisu7: But you were dead, weren't you?

PhantomBen: Not anymore! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Scene 12: **Phantom's Lair

PhantomBen: Now I've got you, as well as a bunch of you!

Evil Shadow Hedgehog (Shadow)

JetBlue2000 (Kirby)

Alienwerewolf10 (Silver)

Smartmac6 (Vegeta)

PhantomBen: Now I need CrashFad13, Hyrule King and Super Secret Mario, then I can release Evil of Evils.

JetBlue2000: But Evil of Evils is dead!

PhantomBen: No, he isn't.

**Now Evil Shadow Hedgehog, JetBlue2000, Alienwerewolf10, Smartmac6, Kid Anime and Pachirisu7 have been captured! Can Super Saiyan Crash save them? Stay tuned…**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: CrashFad13 and Yearofthe

Last time on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS…

Psychicmon had tried to capture Misty Rose and EmmieEevee, but failed after being defeated by PhantomBen, who captured Kid Anime and Pachirisu7. Can Super Saiyan Crash save them? Find out today!

**Chapter 5: **CrashFad13 and Yearofthe

**Scene 13: **Wumpa Jungle

Yearofthe (Spyro)

Yearofthe: You attacked Super Saiyan Sonic?

CrashFad13: I was under a trance. Seriously, I'm not kidding.

Yearofthe: Wow. (Turns his head to the bushes, then turns back. CrashFad13 is gone.)

Yearofthe: CrashFad13?

Ghosthunter033: Hello, dragon.

Yearofthe: Ghosthunter033!!

(Yearofthe wipes out.)

Ghosthunter033: Ha. But where's the bandicoot?

**Scene 14: **Phantom's Lair

PhantomBen: Just Hyrule King and Super Secret Mario now.

CrashFad13: You won't get away with this!

Alienwerewolf10: Super Saiyan Crash will stop you!

??: Not really.

All (Except PhantomBen): Evil of Evils!

Voice: Just a vision. PhantomBen, all of the Gamer's Squad have been captured by Super Saiyan Cortex except for Super Saiyan Crash, Super Saiyan Sonic and UltraSonicFan. Hyrule King, Super Secret Mario and ArwingRunner are also safe.

PhantomBen: So I need to get Super Secret Mario and Hyrule King, but be aware of the others. Got it.

**The captured ones now know PhantomBen's plan! Who is Evil of Evils? Stay tuned…**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Big Troubles

Last time on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS…

PhantomBen captured CrashFad13, while Ghosthunter033 captured Yearofthe. Can the last heroes, Super Saiyan Crash, Super Saiyan Sonic, UltraSonicFan, ArwingRunner and Super Secret Mario stay in the game? Find out today!

**Chapter 6: **Big Troubles

**Scene 15: **Super Saiyan Cortex's Lair

Fireblaster911 (Cloud)

Yuyuamos (Wario)

Flamekid3 (Waluigi)

AeroGuilmon04 (Guilmon)

Lady Renamon (Renamon)

Zeldagal (Zelda)

WarriorBroly (Good Broly)

DirtyDees1123 (Ness)

Sharpshooter1023 (Lucas)

Koopa King: You won't get away with this, Super Saiyan Cortex!

DrIvoRobotnik: Betrayer!

Psychicmon: Complete jerk!

JSHADOWM: We shouldn't have trusted you from the start!

Tikal4Ever: Please! Don't do this!

Yuyuamos: It's-a-no use!

Super Saiyan Cortex: You're all weakling scums.

**Scene 16: **Phantom's Lair

Hyrule King (Link)

Hyrule King: You won't get away with this, PhantomBen!

JetBlue2000: Betrayer!

Pachirisu7: Complete jerk!

Kid Anime: We shouldn't have trusted you from the start!

Alienwerewolf10: Please! Don't do this!

Super Secret Mario: It's-a-no use!

PhantomBen: You're all weakling scums.

**Scene 17: **The Secret Cavern

Super Saiyan Crash: So this is where Super Saiyan Cortex and Ghosthunter033 are hiding with our friends.

Super Saiyan Sonic: Including ArwingRunner.

UltraSonicFan: That's bad. Really bad.

Super Saiyan Crash: But we still have hope. You see, when Ghosthunter033 was taunting me and Super Saiyan Sonic at the stadium, I was able to copy his Instant Transportation move. Use that and we're at Super Saiyan Cortex's lair!

Super Saiyan Sonic: All right, then! Let's move it!

Super Saiyan Crash: Okay! Here we come, Super Saiyan Cortex!

**With amazing cunning, Super Saiyan Crash, Super Saiyan Sonic and UltraSonicFan are off to Super Saiyan Cortex's lair. But will they find out that PhantomBen is the villain? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Real Villain

**Chapter 7: **The Real Villain

**Scene 18: **Super Saiyan Cortex's Lair

Super Saiyan Cortex: What are you three doing here?

Super Saiyan Crash: We know what you're up to!

Super Saiyan Sonic: And you aren't going to succeed!

Ghosthunter033: Is that so, Kakarot? We just want revenge. That's all.

Super Saiyan Crash: What?

Super Saiyan Cortex: The real villain mayhem, if you want to know, is PhantomBen.

UltraSonicFan: Oh, my goodness! Why didn't we know that?

DrIvoRobotnik: Doesn't matter! I've sent BullFrog360 to destroy the city!

UltraSonicFan: I'll stop him! (Runs off.)

Super Saiyan Sonic: Okay, while USF heads for the city, we'll stop PhantomBen, right?

Super Saiyan Crash: But where is he?

**Scene 19: **Entrance to Subspace

PhantomBen: chuckles Oh, I love the scent of evil. It smells so…cruel.

(PhantomBen enters Subspace with the prisoners.)

**Well, the next key to PhantomBen's plan has opened up. Can the Super Saiyans stop him? Stay tuned…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return of StarryEyes880

**Last time on Gamer's Squad 2: Rise of the LSS…**

The heroes finally discovered that PhantomBen was using Super Saiyan Cortex to distract them so his plan would succeed. Can the heroes stop him? Find out today…

**Chapter 8: **Return of StarryEyes880

**Scene 20: **The City

BullFrog360 (Mecha Sonic)

BullFrog360: Eliminate anything that stands in my way!

UltraSonicFan: Let's take it on, Mecha Sonic!

**Scene 21: **Subspace

PhantomBen: Finally. The Orb of the Hands. And it's mine. All mine.

Hyrule King: Just wait! You'll be sorry!

PhantomBen: Really? Well, I have no use for you. Time to kill you all. 3…2…1…

Super Saiyan Crash: I don't think so! (Grabs PhantomBen's wrist.)

Super Saiyan Sonic: We're here, gang.

PhantomBen: SSC and SSS, long time no see.

Super Secret Mario: It's-a-Super Saiyan-a-Crash!

Hyrule King: And Super Saiyan Sonic!

Evil Shadow Hedgehog: Just in time.

Alienwerewolf10: Hey, guys!

PhantomBen: Too late! The Orb of the Hands is mine! Now I can make any wish I want!

Kid Anime: He broke the seal!

(A bright light appears.)

PhantomBen: Agh!

(When the light disappears, an oracle is floating above them.)

Oracle: Now that I am released, I can make only 1 wish to only 1 of you.

Super Saiyan Crash: I wish…I wished StarryEyes880 could return.

Oracle: As you wish.

(The oracle disappears, and is replaced by StarryEyes880.)

StarryEyes880 (Chi-Chi)

Super Saiyan Crash: You're back!

StarryEyes880: Super Saiyan Crash! (She runs up to him, and hugs him.)

PhantomBen: ENOUGH! I might as well complete my plan! Come out, Evil of Evils!

(The orb glows.)

**What's going to happen? Find out next time…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Rise of Evil of Evils

**Last time on Gamer's Squad 2…**

PhantomBen finally arrived to Subspace, but was stopped by the Saiyans (SSC and SSS.) Super Saiyan Crash then wished for StarryEyes880 to return, and he succeeded. But PhantomBen was ready for his next move. Find out what happens now on Gamer's Squad 2!

**Chapter 9: **The Rise of Evil of Evils

(The orb glows. It opens up, and a familiar figure comes out.)

Super Secret Mario: gasps

Hyrule King: gasps

JetBlue2000: gasps

Pachirisu7: gasps

Luigifan1: gasps

Evil Shadow Hedgehog: gasps

PhantomBen: chuckles

Evil of Evils (Tabuu)

PhantomBen: At last! Evil of Evils! You are free!

Evil of Evils: Where is UltraSonicFan?

Super Saiyan Sonic: He's in the city, battling BullFrog360.

Evil of Evils: Fine. I'll destroy all of you, first!

SSC and SSS: Not if we can help it!

(The two figures glow. When the glow disappears, Super Saiyan Sonic is Super Platinum SSS, and Super Saiyan Crash is Super Saiyan 4 SSC.)

Super Saiyan Sonic: Let's take it on, Evil of Evils!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Super Saiyans (SSC and SSS)

**Chapter 10: **The Super Saiyans (SSC and SSS)

**Note: **This chapter will be short. I really don't want to write so much. I'm tired out already.

Evil of Evils: Hyah!

SSC: …

Super Saiyan Sonic: Take THAT! (Kicks him.)

Evil of Evils: Ahh! (Hits SSS with his elbow.)

(SSS crashes to the ground, creating an explosion.)

Super Saiyan Sonic: Ugh. (He's weak, and lying underneath some boulders.)

Super Saiyan Crash: How…DARE YOU! (Shoots a Super Saiyan 4 Beam at Evil of Evils.)

Evil of Evils: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The beam hits him, blowing him up.)

PhantomBen: How dare you!

(Hyrule King hits him, causing him to fly into the sky.)

Super Saiyan Sonic: Ow. Ow. Ow.

Super Saiyan Crash: Are you okay?

Super Saiyan Sonic: My elbow hurts, and that's all.

UltraSonicFan: Hey, guys! I got Super Saiyan Cortex's slaves!

Super Saiyan Crash: The others are back!

UltraSonicFan: BullFrog360 was destroyed, and the world is in peace. Thanks, SSS.

Super Saiyan Sonic: Don't thank me. Thank SSC. He saved us all from Evil of Evils!

UltraSonicFan: Let's hear it for Super Saiyan Crash!

All (Except SSC): Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, HOORAY!


	12. Epilogue

The Epilogue The Epilogue

_The lives of the heroes went back to normal, as each one trained for future quests._

_AeroGuilmon04 and Lady Renamon went back to taking care of their Digimon child that they gave birth to years ago._

_UltraSonicFan reunited with Evil Shadow Hedgehog and Alienwerewolf10 as they returned to Mobius. While there, UltraSonicFan got married to QueenSally (Sally) and gave birth to a son._

_The Prince of the Saiyans, Smartmac6, still trains to one day beat his rival, Kakarot._

_WarriorBroly was able to destroy Subspace so no one could release Evil of Evils or the oracle._

_DirtyDees1123 and Sharpshooter1023 kept training to take on Porky once again. But this time, they want to actually destroy him._

_Super Secret Mario, Luigifan1, Lady Peach (Peach) and Flamekid3 decided to go on vacation at Isle Delfino. And this time, they'll make sure Koopa King doesn't interrupt them._

_Yuyuamos went back to his life, running WarioWare Inc. with Mona Pizza and Jimmy T., along with 9-Volt and 18-Volt._

_Fireblaster911 went back home to live with GirlFanTifa (Tifa) and wait for enemies to come._

_Kid Anime and Pachirisu7 reunited with EmmieEevee and Misty Rose. Together, the four heroes will take on Team Rocket anytime._

_Hyrule King and Zeldagal went back to Hyrule to train their new son, who would be the next hero of the Triforce._

_ArwingRunner and FalconFreak280 decided to train ArwingRunner's son, Marcus, so they could take on Teamstarwolf10 and Andross._

_CrashFad13 and Yearofthe lived happily in Wumpa Jungle. Once in a while, Super Saiyan Sonic and LilyEyes (Lila) would visit and get ready to battle Dr. Cortex._

_As of Super Saiyan Crash, he was reunited with StarryEyes880 and they lived happily ever after…and gave birth to a son, Goku Jr._

The End 


End file.
